


I do not look like an angel!

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iria tries to understand why Quatre doesn't want to be called an angel.<br/>Spoilers for episode 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not look like an angel!

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #24 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : good night

_AC 185_

“There he is, miss Iria! All ready for bed,” the nanny said as she led Quatre into his far too vast bedroom.

Iria opened her arms to her little brother and he ran to her to give her a hug. He was just out of the bath, and his still damp light blond hair was curling adorably around his round face.

“You look just like an angel, Quatre.”

The little boy took a step back, crossing his chubby arms on his chest defiantly and pouting. 

‘Only five years old and already a temper to match Father’s,’ Iria thought, amused. 

“I do not look like an angel,” Quatre protested.

“It is not a way to talk to your elder sister, young master!” the nanny scolded him.

“Don’t worry, Khadijah, it’s okay. I’ll take him from here. You can go to bed.”

“Well, I wish you good luck with that little monster, miss Iria! Good night, master Quatre.”

“I’m not a monster either!” Quatre said indignantly.

Iria smiled and picked him up. 

“Quatre, say good night to Khadijah.”

“Goodnightkhadijah,” Quatre said very fast, not looking at his nanny.

“Good,” Iria crooned. “Now say it like you mean it, Quatre.

Reluctantly, the little boy looked at Khadijah, his cheeks red.

“Good night,” he said a bit haughtily.

Khadijah smiled and left the room after bidding good night to Iria, and the young woman carried her brother to the big bed in a corner of the room.

“Why don’t you want to look like an angel, Quatre?” she asked as she helped him get under the covers. Quatre was a fussy child, but he never threw a tantrum when it was time to go to bed. Some times, Iria wondered if that was because he knew he had to gather his strength to make life a living hell for as many people as possible the next day.

“The angels in your book look just like you, you know?” she insisted, catching said book and opening it, flipping through the pages until she found a big picture and holding it out for Quatre to see.

“Yes, but that’s because they’re not real angels,” the five-year-old retorted very seriously.

“Why not?” Iria asked, surprised.

“Well, real angels, they’re in heaven, right?” Quatre said in a sleepy voice. “So they can’t be in books. Because those in books, they’re in the books all the time, they never go away. So it means they’re never in Heaven, and if they’re not in Heaven, they’re not real angels. So if I look like not-real angels, then I don’t look like an angel at all.”

Iria was stunned speechless for a minute as she tried to understand the reasoning that had led Quatre to that conclusion.

“Well, maybe you’re right,” she admitted after a while. “I’ve only ever seen angels in books myself, after all, so I wouldn’t know. But then, what do angels look like?”

“They have blue eyes,” Quatre said with a yawn.

“You have blue eyes,” Iria pointed out helpfully.

“Not blue like mine,” the little boy said, sounding irritated in spite of his tiredness. “Really, really blue… And they have dark hair … so that people won’t notice them too much. Like that… they can help people without being recognized.”

He yawned again and closed his eyes, nuzzling in his pillow. Iria smiled.

“Good night, Quatre,” she said softly, kissing his forehead.

The little boy was already asleep.

***

_AC 195_

“You’ll die, Heero. I don’t want to defeat people who are my allies. Please Heero, get away from here.”

“Quatre … I’m not leaving. There’s a colony that needs to be defended.”

_‘They have blue eyes. Really, really blue… And they have dark hair… so that people won’t notice them too much. Like that … they can help people without being recognized.’_

“I’d ask you to get out of your mobile suit, but you won’t, will you? In that case, I’m just gonna have to kill you.”

_‘Well, real angels, they’re in heaven, right?’_

“Then, get it over with. I have no intention of chatting with an enemy.”

_‘So if I look like not-real angels, then I don’t look like an angel at all.’_

“That’s it, then. Goodbye, Heero.”

_‘But then, what do angels look like?’_


End file.
